La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même
by Bubus49
Summary: Lui. Un Serpentard redouté dans tout le château. Et moi, Albus Dumbledore, pauvre sang-mêlé de première année, je suis allé le battre? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Me voilà ici, au beau milieu de nul part à attendre...


Un trou noir. Voilà ce dont je me souviens pour le moment. Le noir total. Ma tête est lourde comme une pastèque. Je suis gelé. Suis-je mort? Je ne pense pas. Je sens mon cœur battre extrêmement fort. Je respire. Une douleur fulgurante s'éveille dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Je sens mon sang sortir de ma bouche. Je gémis. Mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais tellement me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Je sens une main qui tâte mon pouls. Une autre main se pose sur ma bouche. Puis, on me soulève. Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Je vomis à nouveau du sang. Maintenant, la douleur est dans ma poitrine et dans mon estomac. Ma faiblesse me fait peur. On me pose. On me couvre. Il fait trop chaud. Je suis gelé et pourtant j'ai chaud. Je ne comprends plus rien. Puis, je me souviens de tout.

J'avance dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit est noire. Aucune étoile ne brille et la lune est cachée derrière des nuages. Il fait froid. Je tiens fermement ma baguette. Je suis devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Je la traverse. J'ouvre la porte de la Salle des Trophées. Je descend les marches. Là, _il_ m'attend:

- Alors, tu es venu, Dumbledore. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi lâche que je le pensais.

_Lui_. Dorius Stewart. Un Sang-Pur Serpentard. Il pensait donc que j'étais un lâche? C'est sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un ose accepter son défi. J'ai envie de rire.

Je me souviens pourquoi j'étais là. Ce sale Serpentard m'avait insulté et puis m'avait défié. Et comme un parfait idiot j'ai accepté ce défi. Quel crétin. Mais, le courage est souvent défini par l'idiotie. Le courageux ne vit peut être pas longtemps mais le prudent, lui, ne vit jamais. Voilà ce que je dois penser. Je prends mon courage en mains. Je dois le battre. Je dois le battre en toute dignité. Pour mon honneur. J'avais bien remarqué que, depuis que j'ai relevé ce défi, tout le monde s'excitait. Comme s'il espéraient que j'allais le battre. Finalement et inévitablement, je lève ma baguette. Il lève la sienne...

Un vrai massacre suivit. Les sorts fusent de partout. Les trophées explosent. Je lance tout les sorts que j'ai appris, en évitant tout de même l'Avada. Dorius gagne du terrain. Il semble manier sa baguette avec une telle maîtrise. C'est presque fascinant. Ce jeu de couleurs est merveilleux. Mais la situation est grave. Il est en cinquième année, je suis en première année. Comment suis-je censé le battre? La question n'a pas arrêté de trôner dans ma tête. J'ai du sang partout. J'ai mal. Il lance un sort qui traverse mes défenses et me heurte de plein fouet sur la poitrine. Je m'écroule. Il se rapproche de moi et écrase mon ventre avec son pied. J'ai le souffle coupé.

- Alors, on dirait que le petit Gryffondor a perdu, ricane-t-il.

J'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa figure. Au lieu de cela, j'attrape un bout de trophée et le jette dans la figure de Dorius. Celui-ci met ses mains sur son visage. Un trophée encore à peu près stable tombe et heurte ma tête. Je m'évanouis.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je vois du blanc. J'ai mal aux yeux. Je distingue une silhouette. Elle est très floue. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette silhouette n'est autre qu'Elphias Doge, mon premier vrai et meilleur ami. Je lui souris. Je me rends compte que je suis à l'infirmerie. Non loin de moi se trouve également dans un lit Dorius Stewart. Il tourne la tête vers moi et murmure:

- Bravo, Dumbledore. Tu as gagné. Tu as eu même le courage de venir. Déjà cela est un exploit.

Il sourit. La douleur dans ma poitrine et mon estomac a disparu. Quel soulagement! Elphi se tourne vers moi et me dit:

- T'es parti te battre avec la terreur de l'école?! Et tu l'as vaincu en plus! Respect éternel mon vieux.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, Elphias.

Il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Puis, je ris. Elphias rit aussi. Je l'ai donc battu. J'ai gardé mon honneur. Et tout ces petits êtres qui voulaient me voir sortir vainqueur de ce combat sont contents. Le lendemain je fus considéré comme un héros. Le-Fils-Du-Tueur-De-Moldus avait prouvé sa place à Gryffondor. Et j'aime ça.


End file.
